Girls und Panzer Und Venezuelans!
by darth17
Summary: Pasaron 5 meses desde que Ooarai venció al equipo de la Universidad , tras esto , el Senshado paso a tener fama mundial , convirtiéndose en un deporte mixto y con infantería de operaciones especiales modernas , pero sin perder la tradicion de los tanques de la SGM . Para ganar , Miho y su equipo no ira solo , tendran la ayuda de los venezolanos de la Escuela Mixta Simon Bolivar .
1. La Gran Mudanza

**Buenos días , tardes o noches dependiendo de donde estés leyendo este fanfic , decidí hacerlo sobre esta nación ya que soy venezolano, y por eso lo hice con protagonistas Venezolanos y escuela Venezolana (en este mundo , Venezuela nunca estuvo bajo mandato de Chavez , tras la caída de los precios del petróleo en los 70, el país se recupero y logro mantener una economía estable, considerándose , un país igual de desarrollado que o Reino Unido),espero que les guste , acuérdense de dar un buen review al capítulo si pueden . Así como decía Gustavo Cerati : Gracias….. Totales! . Ah! , y en cuanto a los errores ortográficos, intentare mejorar (soy nuevo en esto, es más, este es mi primer fanfic así que ….** **)**

 **Maneras de hablar :**

" **Hola " :pensando**

" **Hola"(sin negrillas ): español**

" _ **Hola "(sin negrillas): japonés**_

 **Y por último , que Girls und Panzer no me pertenece , le pertenece al tipo que lo creo (DAHHH , obbbvio) lo que si me pertenece son mis OCs y mi Computadora**

 **Capitulo 1 : La Gran Mudanza**

 **7 de Enero de 2017, 8:40 AM**

 **Portaaviones Francisco de Miranda**

2 meses después de que Ooarai le ganara al equipo de la Universidad , el impacto de este partido hizo que más personas se interesaran en el Senshado , haciendo que el deporte se hiciera famoso mundialmente , el problema fue que , tras un tiempo , el Senshado empezó a tener muchos jugadores , pero los hombres , que habían sido excluidos desde la fundación del deporte , también querían enlistarse en el deporte , esto obligo a que los hombres fueran permitidos en el senshado , pero más problemas vinieron , las personas se que no podían jugar Senshado por cualquier impedimento físico , llegaron con una idea : Combate de Operaciones Especiales , por lo cual la Federación Internacional de Senshado … acepto , haciendo que el Senshado fuera un deporte mixto , y además , también tuviera los roles de Infantería , Básicamente ya no era Senshado, era simulación militar, juegos de guerra.

Y es aquí, donde empieza la odisea de los muchachos de la Escuela Mixta Simón Bolívar (EMSBFAN) de las Fuerzas Armadas Nacionales .

El sol salía y el amanecer rojo se posaba sobre el Portaaviones Francisco de Miranda, las personas empezaron a abrir los negocios , las personas caminaban y se saludaban, algunos carros ya empezaban a transitar por las calles en dirección a sus trabajos, los policías locales en ropa de civil llegaban a la comisaria para empezar el turno de día, asegurando la estabilidad de las personas a bordo del FDM, se oían algunos cantos de los pájaros como turpiales y loros, que a pesar de que en el océano no habían, estaban ahí debido a un encargo del director del portaaviones quien pidió aves nacionales que le recordaran a Venezuela. Era un esplendido día

Así lo era para Ignacio Ruiz

Ignacio es un chico alto ,flaco pero no tan suficientemente flaco para parecer un palo, moreno , cabello medio rapado ,peinado en direccion hacia su lado inferior izquierdo y ojos marrón oscuro, es un chico normal y corriente , la gente de su urbanización (vecindario , pero privado ) lo conocía como un buen chico , atento , amistoso , y buena persona , si había algo que lo agraciaba aun mas , es su inteligencia , sabe de historia militar , tanques y armas , y eso le había conseguido la posición de segundo al mando del equipo de Senshado y Operaciones Especiales de la escuela

La alarma sonó 10 minutos antes de la hora de entrada a clases , Ignacio se despertó y pensó "Bueno …. Regreso a clases , aquí vamos " , se vistió , con su uniforme de colegio que consistía de una camisa manga corta, corbata negra, zapatos negros ,pantalones azul oscuro , tan oscuro que parecía negro , cinturón y un Pin dorado en la derecha de su pecho, con el nombre "I. RUIZ", a la Izquierda, otro pin dorado con las siglas "EMSBFAN" , seis pines de condecoración abajo , por ser cadete y otros servicios distinguidos , una gorra de cuartel , con el logo de la escuela en el lado izquierdo : un águila con alas abiertas , con sus garras sosteniendo la bandera de Venezuela , con su pico , sosteniendo un pergamino en Latín en el que se lee : "Civis cras in educatione" que se traducia a "Para la educación del ciudadano del mañana", el lema de la escuela.

Se baña rápidamente , desayuna arepa con diablito y jugo de naranja natural ,empaca sus cosas en una tolega de color verde oliva , se va ,tranca la puerta de su casa , y va camino a la escuela , lo cual no le toma mucho , ya que vive a dos cuadras de allí .

La escuela no es militar, a pesar de como dice su titulo , pero si es de tematica militar , está bajo el control del Departamento de la Armada , el de Defensa , y el de Educación . Aquí se enseña como una escuela normal materias normales, pero tienen cosas militares como paradas , marchas , inspección , y periodo de campo , entre otras cosas . Pero al graduarse se les da la opción de ser militares o civiles ,pero al menos se gradúan en Ciencias y Artes Militares, Seguridad Privada y poder llegar a ser hasta Contratista Militar Privado , para que cada uno decida qué hacer después de graduarse. Además, la Escuela no es muy estricta

Al llegar, Ignacio se encuentra con dos grandes amigos que conoce desde su infancia : Javier y Darío

Javier Ortiz es mediano , musculoso, inteligente y a veces cabeza fría y bruto, pero es un chico amigable , es blanco , cabello medio crecido y rubio , le gusta el futbol ,y es un imán de chicas, se sacrificaría por sus compañeros, ya que los considera sus "Hermanos de Armas "

Darío Andrade es igual de alto que Ignacio , musculoso, un poco mas blanco que Ignacio , bromista , sincero y amante de las fotografías , lleva en su talega , escondida una Nikon D60 ,para en los recesos tomar fotos de sus amigos y sus situaciones , estaría dispuesto a ayudar a otros en las buenas y en las malas

Ya en la entrada, que se trata de una reja grande negra con el logo de la escuela en el centro de la reja, y en una parte de la reja se lee "ESCUELA SIMON BOLIVAR", donde se llega a una entrada de pavimento que conduce a un patio de ladrillos en donde hay una cafetería, varios bancos y mesas con sombrillas para el sol, y después la entrada al recinto que consta de dos puertas grandes de roble que daban la entrada a ese conjunto de 6 edificios grandes y conectados entre si que comformaban el Simon Bolivar, que eran de color beige. Javier se encontraba en la cafeteria esperando el timbre para entrar a clases cuando diviso una silueta rapada y otra con cabello, sospecho quienes eran, cuando los tuvo mas de cerca se acerco a ellos dos reconociéndolos al completo y le dice a Ignacio con alegría y una sonrisa en la cara : "Baia, baia, a quien tenemos aquí ?, como estas wey !?"

Ignacio:"Bien, maaaaan, y tu ,como estas ?" le exclamo Ignacio mientras abrazaba a los 2 cada uno con un saludo diferente, con Dario siempre estaba acostumbrado a un abrazo de hombres, mientra que a Javier siempre le daba un saludo que hicieron cuando estaban en 2do grado

Javier le dijo aun con la sonrisa en su cara "Bien, relajado, fui a Caracas a ver a mis padres mientras andaba de vacas, un par de reus y fiesticas, todo bien manito. Dime... alguna suerte con las chicas ? " le preguntó Javier a los dos con un guiño sensual .

Ignacio y Darío al mismo tiempo: " y dale con las chicas, pues !, vas a seguir Abigail ?", tras decir esto , ambos se miraron , sonriéndose y saludando entre todos con un abrazo entre hombres , de esos que se dan con tres palmadas fuertes, diciendo cuanto se extrañaban y entraron por ese camino pavimentado que llevaba a las puertas de robles que llevan a una serie de pasillos con puertas a oficinas y aulas, tomando el de la izquierdaq que llevaba a otro pasillo donde habian dos puertas negras unidas para pasar a la Sala de Usos Multiples.

Una vez allí, el director , el Sargento Supervisor Ramirez, con un uniforme blanco de la Marina manga corto , con multiples medallas y condecoraciones, y muchos rumores sobre el, les dio la bienvenida a los jóvenes, ellos ya estaban en 2do año, y por lo tanto no estaban nerviosos como los de Primer Año , el Director les dio sus buenas suertes, un saludo y bienvenida a 1er año, más un discurso motivacional que haga que se esforazaran este año , y pidió a los del Club de Senshado e Infantería a quedarse , Ignacio , Javier y Dario se quedaron , junto con el resto de los tanquistas y Especialistas, hasta que el Sargento Ramirez les habló

" Muy bien , muchachos siéntense en las silla alrededor …. Ok , quiero ser conciso e ir al grano , les tengo buenas noticias "

"Cuáles son, señor? " preguntó Ignacio con curiosidad

"La Academia de Chicas Ooarai logro ganar hace 6 meses contra el Equipo de la Universidad , Cierto? "

"Sí, señor " ,dijeron todos de manera tranquila , al unísono

"Conchale yo queria que se llegaran las chamas del Mater o el Mericci" susurro Javier a sus dos amigos haciendo que estos soltaran unas risas controladas

"Entonces , la cosa es , que ellas lucharon para que su Academia no fuera clausurada por el MEXT , el problema es que el MEXT quiere volver a jugárselas a Ooarai , ya que dicen que eso fue un partido amistoso , no una competencia "afirmo el no tan viejo Sargento , con una edad alrededor de 36 años, siendo veterano de operaciones anti guerrilla y decidiendo tener un buen lugar aqui, calmado y formando nuevos hombres.

"Pero cómo, señor?, si el MEXT firmó un documento legal prometiendo que si ganaban la pelea , Ooarai se quedaría con su Academia " Dijo Darío , intrigado

"Deslegitimaron ese documento "Dijo el Sargento , con cara de enojo

"Que coñoemadres son esos tipos! " Exclamo Dario

"Lenguaje, Ortiz, Lenguaje " Le reprimió

"Disculpe, señor, me deje llevar " Dijo Dario ,con una mezcla de risa e indignación en la cara

"No pasa nada … como iba diciendo , al oír de esta oportunidad, de que necesitaban ayuda y no podrían solas ,por el hecho de que no tienen especialistas supe que no la podíamos desperdiciar , asi que contacte con su consejo estudiantil , y debido a que los próximos 1eros Juegos de Senshado y Operaciones Especiales Internacionales (JSOPI) son en parejas de equipos , les propuse que fueran con nosotros … y aceptaron , muchachos , vamos a ir con Ooarai hacia el torneo !"

Al oír esto, múltiples gritos de alegría y jubilo llenaron el salón, no porque iban con Ooarai , sino porque iban al 1er JSOPI de la Historia !

"Pero…. Vamos a tener que prepararnos , y muy duro caballeros , porque los enemigos que habrán en el camino serán muy difíciles , casi imposibles de derrotar, e incluso tendremos otros colegios nacionales contra nosotros, todos nosotros debemos superar nuestros límites y ganar junto con Ooarai , así que…..vamos a esforzarnos !. Ah! y por cierto , como faltan 5 meses para el torneo , también vamos a aprender clases de japonés para hablar bien con ellas , para que lo sepan . Pueden retirarse, y buena suerte

Tras eso, todos se retiraron, fueron a sus clases, al terminar , se fueron a sus casas a descansar para mañana por que comenzaría el entrenamiento

 **Ya en la noche, 7:00 PM**

Ignacio regresó a su casa, hablo por teléfono a sus padres, Domingo y Yajaira, que viven en Caracas, ya que no habían suficientes cupos para la familia entera en el portaaviones, y lo dejaron ir a él sabiendo que "es un muchacho responsable e independiente y sabe cuidar de sí mismo ". Les contó de la noticia, alegrándose por el hecho que su hijo ira al Torneo y sabiendo que está cumpliendo sus sueños.

Ignacio colgó el teléfono , ceno un sándwich con jamón y queso , junto con la vieja confiable de un Toddy , para pasar el rato puso en su computadora , una Razer Project Valerie , en Youtube , y puso Walk of Life , por Dire Straits , y sabiendo que estaba solo hizo un poco de Karaoke mientras bailaba como Carlton , el famoso personaje de el Principe del Rap En Bel-Air , mientras iba de un lado para otro , como si se tratara de la segunda película de Footloose

Al Final , se agoto , decidió ir a ducharse e irse a dormir , antes de rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo , recordó la frase de una celebre peliculo con Liam Neelson : El equipo A : " Me encanta que los planes salgan bien" . Ignacio dio una leve sonrisa , y se durmió .

A final , si resultó ser un esplendido día.

 **Academia de Chicas Ooarai**

 **8 de Enero de 2017 , 9:40 AM**

Para las chicas de Ooarai la tensión estaba a flor de piel , las noticias de que el MEXT quería volver a clausurar la academia eran preocupantes para todos , como también lo eran para Miho Nishizumi, porque para ella era todo lo que tenia , sus tanques ,su academia y … Sus amigas.

" _Miho, necesito hablar contigo "_

" _Oh , Hola Anzu , Yuzu , Momo , como están "_

" _Bien , Y NO ME LLAMES MOMO !"_

" _Momo , tranquilízate, vamos al despacho , reúne al equipo"_ Dijo Anzu calmada , con una bolsa de patatas en la mano  
" _Esta bien "_

Una vez reunido el equipo adentro del despacho, Anzu les conto a todas la noticia del torneo mas quienes los iban a ayudar. Todas estaban sin palabras , menos Saori , que solo susurraba :" _Chicos ….Chicos…aaaah_ ", acto seguido se desmayo

Todas estaban con actitudes normales,aliviadas de que al menos había probabilidad de salvar la Academia

Pero Miho se preguntaba una sola cosa

" _ **Quienes serán , como serán , como sabran si pueden estar a la altura ?"**_ fueron los pensamientos de Miho

Pero uno ultimo invadió su mente

 _ **"Porque estan haciendo esto? Porque nos ayudan?"**_

 ** _Bueno chicos , hasta aqui fue este primer capitulo de mi primer fanfic , se que parece que va a un ritmo algo apresurado , pero lo voy a ir mejorando a medida que voy avanzando , por ultimo quiero decir que la inspiración de escribir un fanfic me vino de APM 1984 , he leído el fanfic de GATE y la manera en la que habla , hace que todo sea como una novela . En fin, dejen sus reviews opinando como me quedo . Hasta la próxima y cuidense !_**


	2. La espera

**Hola a todos , y bienvenidos a otro capítulo más , como he dicho , si , se que el capitulo anterior fue un poco super rapido , asi que ahora intentare tomármelo con calma y des-pa-cito, pasito a pasito , suave suavecito , vamos escribiendo , poquito a poquito (vaya , eso si rimo) , Antes de empezar , quiero aclarar algunos pequeños agujeros en el capitulo anterior :** **1 : Las camisas del uniforme de la Escuela son blancas** **(excepto las chicas )** **2: Los soldados de la imagen de portada son de la Infanteria de Marina Venezolana** **3: En los pines de derecha a izquierda , en la derecha dice " " , y en la izquierda esta "EMSBFAN"** **4 : Javier es menos moreno que Ignacio , mientras que Darío es blanco** **5: Ignacio es segundo al mando , porque sabe conducir tanques y es especialista al mismo tiempo , pero siempre se la pasa de especialista .** **6, El termino de "Especialista" , es para los que combaten en Operaciones Especiales , mientras que los que cconducen tanques son "Tanquistas"** **7 :Debido a que el Senshado se ha convertido en un deporte completamente distinto al de antes , el JSOPI es el equivalente a el torneo internacional de Senshado , pero en su nueva versión.** **Bueno , sin nada más que añadir , comencemos**

 **Capitulo 2 : La espera**

 **Academia de Chicas Ooarai**

 **8** **de enero de 2017 , 8:40 AM**

" _Miho , oye ,Miho , responde , Miho ... Miho !_ "Preguntó Hana preocupada

" _Ahhhh ! , que me paso ?_ " Pregunto Miho , como siempre fuera de lugar, se encontraban en uno de los bancos mirando el atardecer del Oarai

" _Así que opinas , eh , Miho , ya sabes ... Sobre esto , el hecho de que nos ayudara una escuela ?_ ", Le preguntó Yukari , con un amigo pequeña sonrisa en su cara

" _Vaya ... no lo se ... es decir ... solo espero que sean buenos , los necesitaremos para ganar el torneo , pero nosotros también vamos a necesitar entrenar , ellos cuentan con especialistas , eso es un problema menos , habría que ver que clase de tanques tienen , y hay información sobre su club , es decir sus integrantes , quienes son_ ? " preguntó con una cara de ligera preocupacion

" _Por eso no te tienes que preocupar Miho , tengan ... cada una agarre un sobre , allí esta la información en general_ "Decia Anzu mientras las chicas del Club agarraban un sobre y revisaban la información , Anzu continuó " _Como verán ,esa Escuela es militar, son venezolanos y dentro de 5 meses su portaaviones llegará a el nuestro para prepararnos juntos al torneo , que seria dentro de 2 semanas a partir de ese entonces, como muchos sabrán_ "

" _Ve...venezo...venezolanos ... que es eso ?... zzzzzz_ " susurró Mako , la cual estaba casi a punto de dormirse de pie

" _Son las personas que vienen de Venezuela , es el país con más petroleo en todo el mundo, lo suficiente para abastecer a todos los ejércitos del mundo combinados 300 veces, estan en el centro norte de Suramerica, frente al mar caribe, queda a la derecha de Colombia y encima de Brasil. También son buenos en el cacao , es decir , chocolate , y por lo que veo, estos chicos deben de ser buenos , ya que su escuela es militar , y por lo que me recuerdo , Venezuela para finales de los 90 tenían muy buenas Fuerzas Armadas , tras la crisis económica de los 80, lograron recuperarse muy bien y tienen armamento de ultima tecnología ... Que ? Solo se por que he leído de ellos_ " dijo Erwin con cara de orgullo completo

" _No pasa nada , Erwin ... oye , por que no aparecen la lista de tanques ?_ " Dijo Yukari con cierto desconcierto

" _No aparece. Por que no nos dijeron esa información , dicen que esperaran hasta la llegada y los mostraran ... no tengo mas que hablar con ustedes , así que pueden irse_ "

Dijo Anzu mientras las chicas se iban con sus amigas a clases

 **Poortaaviones Francisco de Miranda**

 **9** **de enero de 2017,9:00 AM**

El día había empezado como cualquier otro, la alarma sonó con una canción de Pink Floyd llamada Time. Ignacio desayuno cachapas, salió camino a la Escuela , hasta que una voz desconocida lo llamo

"Hey, Igna, esperame ahí, porfaaa ! "

Ignacio, buscando esa voz , hurgo de un lugar a otro con la mirada , hasta que encontró a la chica que le habló

Era Andrea.

Andrea Smith tenia dos años más que el, es decir, 17, era blanca, con una sonrisa muy hermosa y que deslumbraba a cualquiera , un cabello rubio brillante como el atardecer y que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, unos ojos azules como el mar, es menos alta que Ignacio aunque le falta un poco para su altura, simpática , amigable y amable , y era inteligente, más inteligente que Ignacio, eso le hizo ganarse el lugar de Líder del club. Era muy, pero muy hermosa. Ignacio la habia conocido hace 2 años cuando recién entro a 1er año y quería unirse al Senshado pero no podia porque era para mujeres. Aun asi, mantuvo contacto con Andrea, siendo buenos amigos, y cuando se reabrió el Senshado y por tanto los Especialista, Andrea la llamo un día pidiéndole que se reuniera con ella en el hangar, y que llevara a Dario y a Javier, fueron y se encontraron con 12 chicas y entre ellas Andrea

"Okeyy. . . . Que es esto ?" Pregunto Ignacio a Andrea

"Esto es algo que la verdad quise hacer hace tiempo Igna, te enteraste de las noticias?"

" Cuales ?"

" Esta es tu oportunidad... el Senshado esta permitido para hombres ahora, y se abrio una fuerza de especialistas de tierra para eso"

Ignacio quedo impresionado de las noticias, no sabia como reaccionar, volteo a ver a sus amigos que estaban igual que el, con una mirada de asombro y alegria

"Y por eso queria que ustedes 3 fueran los primeros especialistas de esta escuela"

"Porque nosotros?"

Porque se cuanto han querido esto" Dijo Andrea mientras se acercaba a Ignacio y le ponia una mano en su hombro "Y porque se que no me fallaras"

Acto seguido lo abrazo y el resto de personas aplaudieron, les dieron un titulo y asi fue como Ignacio se convirtio en el primer Lider del club de especialistas

Hasta el dia de hoy.

A Ignacio no le gustaba Andrea , para el no era nada mas que una buena amiga , y eso no cambiaría nada

Eso pensaban los dos.

"Hola , Andrea , como estas ?"

"Bien y tu "

"Bien , no podría sentirme mejor , la verdad " Se encontraban caminando al cole, Ignacio noto que Andrea estaba mirandole mas que nunca, como si notara algo de el, aunque a el no le gustaba que le miraran de reojo, no tenia problema con Andrea, era su jefa, despues de todo.

"Perfecto , te voy a necesitar en forma completa hoy , hay reclutas queriéndose unir al club "

" Oh, Demonios!, en serio? Yo solo quería irme a mi casa después de clases "

"No seas tan flojo , vale ! , ademas se quieren unir a especialistas , son 3 , y estan en buenas condiciones físicas, ademas, también saben de armas y eso , por lo que creo que no sera muy difícil entrenarlos "

"Esta bien , me encargare de ellos. Bueno ,ya llegamos , que te toca ahorita ?"

"Historia , y a ti ? "

"Educación Física"

"Ok ,te veo luego . Adiós ! "

"Nos vemos "

Andrea se fue en su uniforme de Escuela (falda negra , zapatillias negras , medias pantys color piel , camisa manga corta color khaki , con los respectivos pines y un sombrero de campaña con el logo de la escuela estampado en un pin de color dorado ) al pasillo de la derecha mientras Ignacio iba hacia el vestidor de hombres , en el ala izquierda que quedaba algo apartada y daba a un patio grande que tenia 3 canchas de fútbol, 2 de voleibol, una plaza de desfiles y otros motivos, y un curso de obstáculos, que daba al vestidor de hombres, con casilleros y banquillos, comformado por 3 pasillos largo donde habían unas duchas al final de el, y los casilleros guardando varias cosas. Llego justo cuando se ponían la ropa de entrenamiento (camisa azul marino , un pantalón con camuflaje digital igual al de Marina de Estados Unidos , botas negras , y un cinturón amarillo fosforescente , al llegar al curso de obstáculos , se encontró con Javier y Darío, donde también estaban Andrés , Juan Carlos , Jan y Maxwell

Andrés Núñez, cariñosamente llamado "Andresito "es un muchacho bajito de estatura, pero muy musculoso , es especialista del club , blanco , cabello rapado , es silencioso y con un temperamento de hierro , pero solo es amigable cuando agarra confianza a una persona

Juan Carlos Malaver es alto , musculatura regular , cabello marron claro y medio largo , moreno , es reservado , buen mecánico , especialista del grupo y serio

Jan Aguirre es negro, bajito como Kevin Hart , bromista , oportuno y con buena vista es especialista del grupo como francotirador , cabello rapado negro

Y Maxwell Padgett era blanco , mediano , tanquista , musculoso ya que era cargador de uno de los tanques , lleva gafas de vez en cuando , y suele ser calmado , sabe correr muy rápido, viene de una familia de de diplomáticos pero se crio en Venezuela toda la vida

I.R :"Hola, chicos, como estan ? por que no ha llegado el Sargento Ruiz? "

A.N:"Bien, dijo que volvía en unos minutos "

I.R: "Ok , y que hicieron en Vacaciones ?"

A.N:"Ejercitar ."

J.C.M: " Venia de vez en cuando a mantener los tanques y las armas al tanto"

M.P:" Visité a mis padres en Austin "

J.A:" Me quede jugando videojuegos "

Darío :" Tome fotografías del buque y los tanques "

Javier : " Ufffff ... ahora que me lo dices ... en Vacaciones estaba con esta chamita llamada Da-"Antes de que Javier pudiera decir algo , Ignacio le dijo

"Sabes que , Javier ... Cállate "

"Pero , tienes que escuchar esta historia , en serio ! "

"Si ? , si ? ... Silencio ."

Todos se echaron unas risas medianas antes de que llegara el resto del grupo , y el Sargento Ruiz llegó y grito

"GRUPOOOO , ATENCION ... FIR ! ... CONDE , TU DIRIGIRAS AL GURPO CON LOS CANTOS

"SI , SEÑOR! "

Ignacio se volteo al grupo y gritó "A LA DE ... FIR ! ... AL FRENTE !"

Y la tropa empezó a trotar , con Ignacio liderando el canto (nota de autor: no conozco cantos venezolanos así que pondré uno chileno )

"Mira al horizonte , se aproxima por ahi ! "

"MIRA AL HORIZONTE , SE APROXIMA POR AHI ! "

" A esa nube negra tenemos que subir ! "

"A ESA NUBE NEGRA TENEMOS QUE SUBIR !"

"Prepara tu bolso , tu boina y tu fusil! "

"PREPARA TU BOLSO , TU BOINA Y TU FUSIL ! "

"Que esta misma noche nos vamos a combatir !"

"QUE ESTA MISMA NOCHE NOS VAMOS A COMBATIR ! "

"AC-130 pasando por la pista !

"AC-130 PASANDO POR LA PISTA !"

"Paracaidistas y Fuerzas Especiales !"

"PARACAIDISTAS Y FUERZAS ESPECIALES "!"

...

 **4** **Horas Después**

Ya las clases habían pasado , y los miembros del club se acercaban a los garajes donde empezarían a entrenar , eran dos grandes garajes , donde uno se usaba para guardar los tanques , y el otro era donde guardaban los equipos de especialistas. Mientras entrenaban, Ignacio fue al garaje donde estaban los equipamientos de los Especialistas. Era un pequeño hangar seguido de un par de edificios pequeños que quedaban apartados del cole, para evitar molestias, quedaba cerca de la reserva forestal del Portaaviones para así entrenar, había de todo tipo de climas ahí, nevados por las muestras de Mérida, Los Medanos de Coro, y junglas y bosques, todo perfecto para entrenar en cualquier evento, también había un claro grande que ellos llamaban "La Pista" donde practicaban maniobras los tanques y aterrizajes los especialistas

Ignacio llegó al lugar, frente a la puerta de hangar de especialistas, y se encontró con Andrea, pensó que estaría con los demás así que no entendía que hacia allí

"Oye Andrea, que haces aquí ? no sabrás donde están los nuevos ?"

"Si , estan en la armería , los deje allí esperando por ti, y andaba aqui para esperarte ! "

"Esta bien. Gracias ! "

" Bueno , suerte ! "

"Hey, un momento"

Andrea se volteo a verlo "Dime ?"

"Como que para esperarme?"

"Que ? No puedo desearle a mi mejor amigo suerte entrenando novatos?"

"Si claro, solo que casi nunca lo haces, me sorprende que lo hagas ahora"

Andrea se quedo mirándolo, acto seguido volvió a caminar hacia el y se le acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla "Tu sabes que te amito gafo"

Ignacio abrazo a Andrea diciendole "Yo más gafa" la soltó y se despidió de ella, viendo como se iba tranquilamente.

Ignacio se dirigió hacia allá , no sin antes cambiarse de ropa , llegó a la sección de casilleros, un cuarto que tiene un pasillo largo con casilleros grandes , donde guardan sus trajes de combate , sus chalecos y sus cascos tácticos

Agarró y se puso una camisa tactica 5.11 con camuflage digital Woodlands en la version de MARPAT junto con unos pantalones del mismo camuflaje y botas desérticas tácticas , de ultimo se puso el parche en el hombro del logo de la Unidad : un puño con tres flechas hacia adentro rodeado de un circulo , y abajo decia : Nine Tailed Fox

Se dirigió a la armería , donde vio tres siluetas esperando en un banquito , a medida que se fue acercando , se dio cuenta que las figuras eran musculosas , medianas y con diferentes rasgos :

El primero era de rasgos musulmanes , bronceado , cabello largo y atado en una cola , como si fuera un samurai , mostraba una expresión seria

El segundo era mediano , rasgos asiáticos , blanco , cabello corto y expresión calmada

El tercero era de la misma estatura de los demás , joven , moreno , expresión neutral y cabello negro azabache , tenia unos rasgos indios

"Ustedes son los nuevos ? "

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo

" Bien , siganme , empezaremos co-"

"Espere ! , falte yo ! "

Ignacio se volteo para ver de donde provenía la voz y encontró una silueta flaca , con cabello largo , y alta como el

Era una mujer .

"Esto si se pone un poco mas interesante " pensó ignacio con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara

 **Buenos chicos , esto fue todo ... por hoy (YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH , PAUN Pun pun nun ) hoy lo hice con menos rapidez ya que ayer estuve medio ocupadito , pero como en estos días las protestas en Caracas hicieron que supendieran clases en mi cole , tengo mucho más tiempo para escribir ,es decir , mucho mas lento explicando la trama dando cada pequeño detalle para que sea un buen fanfic, espero que les guste , y recuerden de dejar su buen review como Dios manda ! .Hasta la proxima , y cuidense !**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Un día cualquiera

Ignacio espero a que aquella silueta de una chica desconocida llegara a donde se encontraban el resto del grupo, notando como caminaba con una especie de tumbao, problablemente por sus caderas, y a medida que la luz tenue del recinto y la luz de las entreabiertas puertas del hangar la alumbraban mas, la logro observar de manera más detenida. Era una chica bajita, morena, cabello negro y de ojos verdes con una tez bronceada por el sol que la hacía algo atractiva ante el ojo de los espectadores, aunque peculiarmente intrigante, ciertamente el no se esperaba una entrada asi, y de alguien calmada de esa manera como lo era esa chica. Ignacio vio como seguia y caminaba con un pequeño "tumbao", lo cual le hizo recordarle de la nada la canción de Celia Cruz " **La negra tiene tumbaoo** " lo cual le provoco una risa ahogada, algo que los reclutas notaron y miraron con expresión extrañada, sus caras decían explícitamente "Que le pasa a este loco?"

Definitivamente tenia que dejar esos ataques de inmadurez, solo a el se le ocurrían semejantes estupideces.

La muchacha siguió caminando mientras intercambio miradas con Ignacio, una mirada que denotaba cierto reto y desafió pero tranquilidad y serenidad, Ignacio quedo algo incomodo de dicho momento, pero reacciono a medida que la chica se ponía en la fila con los demás y adoptaba la misma posición de descanso

Ignacio noto que lo miraban, así que se enserio y dijo en una voz seria, seca, y fuerte:

I.C: "¡Muy Bien! Escuchen, ustedes están aquí porque quieren hacer una actividad que va mas allá de simple y llanamente presumir en ropas militares, esto es un compromiso con esta institución, con el colegio, conmigo, con sus compañeros, y sobre todo . . . con ustedes mismos . . . así que quieren estar aquí ? Gánense el titulo. ¿Quedo claro?

Aquellos reclutas respondieron con un grito bien afinado y unisonó "¡SI SEÑOR!"

-I.C: "Bien. . . ok, empecemos con sus nombres. . . Qué? Creían que los iba a tratar mal ? No valeee, yo soy bien panita. Jejeje . . . se la creyeron, de tanto creer se volverán . . . CREYONEEES , ba dum tss! no ? Ok, debería dejar de hacer eso, estoy pasado de loco"

Vaya que lo estaba, Ignacio era a veces así de extrovertido y raro

 _"A este paso me van a meter en un psiquiátrico"_

\- ". . . . QUE BROMA MAS MALA JAJAJAJAJAJA" respondió el chico de rasgos árabes, a lo cual el resto de chicos, y chica le continuaron con unas cuantas carcajadas carcajadas .

\- "Ja. Ok, venga , más temprano y mejor, venga, quienes son ustedes? "

-"Yo soy Habib, soy árabe. . . y no, no soy musulmán, soy cristiano" respondió el joven árabe

-"Yo soy Cheng, mis papas son coreanos. . . del norte y del sur" respondió aquel chico asiático

-"Mi nombre es Amaru, soy Guaraní" respondió de manera calmada el muchacho indio

\- "Ok. . . y tú ? cómo te llamas ?" le pregunto dirigiendose a esa persona que estuvo callada todo este tiempo

Ignacio dirigió estas palabras a la última persona, la chica morena de ojos verdes

-" . . . Me llamo Nathaly, mi padre es gringo, de ahí el nombre" respondía con una leve sonrisa aquella chica que le causaba a Ignacio un sentimiento de intriga .

I.C:"Ok. . . Vamos a probarlos" dijo el buen Ignacio con una sonrisa amable en la cara .

 **Cerca de la Armería, EMSBFAN**

 **9 de Enero de 2017. 9:15 AM**

Cerca del lugar de entrenamiento donde Ignacio daba instrucciones a aquellos muchachos, en un hangar Andrea estaba a punto de hacer "reu" en donde todos se reúnen en el club, Tanquistas y Especialistas. Era una pequeña parte del Hangar que estaba demarcada por una pared improvisada la cual tenia una puerta que daba al salón común: la sala, en donde parece mas bien un escondite que un lugar de un club,tenia dos neveras en una de las paredes y una cocina para ocasiones especiales, varios muebles y sofás en forma de semicírculo en el centro del edificio, frente al televisor. Sillas, un par de lamparas, una maquina de juegos, unos baños y otro objetos que le daban un aire algo reconfortante,con un televisor con una PS4 que tenia una caja con varios juegos que los muchachos llevaban para echar unas partidas en los ratos libres: era su segunda casa, su segunda familia. Conectado por una escalera, el segundo piso era unos cuantos escritorios y almacenes colocados de manera ordenada, ahí hacían el "papeleo" (que se basaba en cualquier formalidad del club: invitaciones, cosas aburridas según las llamaban ellos)

Llegaron todos a tiempo y estaban reunidos en círculo, algunos sentados en las mesas y otros charlando entre sí, Andrea, que estaba en su celular viendo Instagram un rato, decidio que ya tuvieron suficiente tiempo de hablar y reencontrarse (si es que no lo hicieron en alguna fiesta o se vieron en vacaciones) y acto seguido, se subió a un sofá y empezó a hablar:

A.S: "Hey ! Chicos y chicas, bienvenidos a la Primera Reunión del Club después de las Vacas! Como les fue a todos?

\- "Normal ." Respondió Erika. Erika Villaroel era una chica morenita, rellenita (ni se notaba) y con gafas de pasto, era Tanquista, conductora para ser más preciso, tenía una personalidad introvertida y claramente era reservada para sí misma .

-"Fino vale, aqui medio jodidito pero bien" respondio Salazar. Aunque su nombre era Salazar Moreno, todos le decían Sali, era un chico simpatico, de 3er año, con algo de humor negro, de todos los gustos y amigable ante todos

Las respuestas eran las mismas: Bien, fino, normal, aunque las vacas era aburrida a decir verdad. Estaba la opción de irse de vuelta al país por medio de un vuelo para visitar a la familia si no la tenias en el Portaaviones pero casi nadie lo hacia, no valía la pena.

\- "Ok Erika . . . si tu lo dices . . . y tengo noticias, chicos . . . hay 4 reclutas nuevos !"

Carne fresca. Buenas noticias. Cuando alguien nuevo entraba al club era un buen momento, conocían gente y contaban con mas personas para el club, y sobretodo con alguien como Ignacio para sortearlos, quien decidía quien iba y quien no, el buscaba a lo mejor de lo mejor, pero sobretodo que estuvieran comprometidos. Y así se encargaba de filtrarlos en el proceso de inscripción.

J.C.M: "Y donde están?"

M.P: "Los vi en la armería, están con el jevo de Andreaaa ." respondió Maxwell de manera graciosa, refiriéndose a Ignacio

El publico de la nada empezó a hacer soniditos bajos que incrementaban, tales como: "Uuuuuy" "Upa cachete" y nunca faltaba el "JA WENOO"

-"Conchale Andrea quien te vieraaa"

-"Arrasando"

-"Esoooo"

Andrea se quedo contemplando la escena con cara avergonzada. . . y mejillas sonrojadas. Recupero la compostura y tranquilamente dijo:

A.S: "Ok chicos, ya. Buena broma Maxwell, pero Igna no es mi jevo, ni nada de eso"

J.M.C: " Porque no? Se ven maj bellooos" concluyo con una risa

A.S:" Porque. . . porque no! Es decir, el es guapo, inteligente, noble, cariñoso y todo eso . . . pero no , ok, olvidemos eso y continuemos, como dije, tengo una gran noticia!"

J.A: "Otra noticia? A la verga, estamos en racha, no?"

A.S: "Shipi shipi, muy bien muchachos, escuchen, tambores por favor"

Saúl Menéndez, uno de los tanquistas (artillero) y amigo de Andrea e Ignacio, y de prácticamente, todo el mundo en el lugar, agarro dos palitos chinos de la comida que estaba almorzando y empezó a rebotarlos en la lata de Coca-Cola que tenía en la mesa .

TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR .

Se detuvieron los tambores .

A.S: "Tendremos una partida amistosa con Saunders !"

Dormán Paredes concluyo con un "NAWEBONA ERR MIO" con su típico acento maracucho de siempre, Dormán era el típico maracucho: Piel tostada por el sol, acento con muchas "R", lenguaje a veces vulgar, que solo dejaba salir en situaciones poco serias, amor por el Zulia, y una cara de curtido y ojos medio cerrados por tanto tiempo haberlos mantenidos entrecerrados por el sofocante sol de Maracaibo, era de los mejores tanquistas del club, un buen cargador

El público quedo espectador de tal anuncio, alguno sorprendidos,otro medio alegres,hasta que una mano desconocida levanto la mano.

"Pa´ cuando es?" Dijo la chica, quien resulto ser Natasha .

Natasha Salazar era una chica blanca, delgada, rubia y ojos azules y era operadora de radio, se le conocía por ser una chica agradable y atenta

"Aproximadamente, en unos. . . 8 días"

" Una Semana? Ah caray" Así mismo el buen compañero de Maxwell, Roger, un chico. . . igualito a él, y tanquista, esperaba a que alguien más hablara,mientras le lanzaba una pelota a . . . su hermano.

Hermano Gemelo. Roger y Maxwell eran iguales, solo que Roger tenia el cabello rapado, eran el mejor duo pero algo problematicos juntos, por eso los separaron de tripulaciones.

"Auch, oyee" le reprocho Maxwell mientras se sobaba la cabeza suavemente.

A.S:"Ok, eso era todo, empezaremos a practicar pronto, mañana los quiero aqui listos, entendido ? ah y también los especialistas, quiero ver que tal van ellos, listo?" Al ver que todos comprendieron el mensaje, Andrea se bajo del sofa mientras decia "Entonces creo que iré a ver si Igna ya tiene a los reclu-"

La puerta del Hangar se abrió.

A.S: "Oh. . . por . . . Dios"

"Jola gente."

Era Ignacio, junto al resto de los 4 reclutas, todos llevaban un uniforme de camuflaje Woodlands con bolsillos en los hombros en donde se ponían los parches, menos Ignacio, que seguía llevando su guerrera de MARPAT, llevaban cascos PASGT con las palabras "En entrenamiento" en ellas, arneses de combate, junto con chaquetas Flak ,y fusiles M16 con la punta amarilla para indicar que eran de entrenamiento, mientras que Igna llevaba un casco ACH y un chaleco táctico JPC

"Debo decir que estos chicos . . .ah, y la chica. . . son la merma"

Ante esa declaración un estruendoso aplauso sonó en el lugar .

Según relataba Ignacio, en las habilidades de Especialista, tales como: tiro, lanzamiento de granada y agilidad, fueron muy buenos. Habib no era tan bueno en tiro, pero era aceptable, eso y que lo compensaba con lanzamiento de granadas y agilidad. Amaru era bueno en tiro y agilidad, según él es por los ratos que solía pasar en las selvas cazando con su hermano, pero el lanzar granadas no era lo suyo. Cheng era bueno en lanzar las granadas y ser un buen tirador, pero la agilidad no era tanto para él, en cambio . . . Nathaly logro superar a todos y logro destacarse en las tres pruebas, y en cuanto a las pruebas de tanquistas, les fueron bien. Lograron manejar los tanques de buena manera aunque no como maestros

I.C:"Oye Andrea, los tanques no necesitan reemplazos o tripulantes, ¿ verdad ?"

A.S:"No. Porque preguntas?"

I.C:" Perfecto,yo me quedo con ellos, chicos, ustedes serán Especialistas, bienvenidos al equipo"

En ese instante, el equipo de especialistas, el cual era conformado por Roger, Jan, Juan Carlos, Andrés, Javier, Darío e Ignacio, aplaudieron a los nuevos miembros

I.C: "Bueno, dejare que se presenten y hablen, me voy, ando cansadito. . . chau, cuídensee"

Mientras decia esto, el resto del salón se despidio de él con un "chaooo" unisono mientras recibían a los nuevos

A medida que los nuevos se quitaron los arneses y quedaban solo en las ropas, dirigiéndose a presentarse a los demás, y hablar para conocerse mejor, Ignacio salió caminando en dirección a la armería donde dejaría las cosas que usaron en el entrenamiento, entro a su casillero, dejo sus cosas, y cuando cerro, encontró una cara familiar mirándolo con una sonrisa leve

Andrea: "Hola."

Ignacio: "Hey, como estas?"

Andrea: "Bien, y tú ?"

-" Bien."

-"Seguro ? No se te ve asi"

-"Ehhh . . . es solo el cansancio, nada más"

-"Ok . . . Veo que te hiciste amigo de los reclutas"

-"Si, son buenas personas"

-"Oye Igna. . . necesitamos hablar."

-"Eso suena feito"

-"No lo es, tranqui, ok, veras, hoy hicieron una broma porque creían que . . ."

-" Que ? Vamos ! Dimelo, estas preocupándome"

-"Que somos algo"

-"Ahhh . . . ok"

-"No me entiendes, verdad?"

-". . . No. "

-"Que tu y yo somos pareja"

-"Nojodas Andrea, en serio por esa mariquera? Están jodiendo"

\- "Tú crees?"

\- "Claro, asi son, jodedores, tranquilizate"

El puso ambas manos en sus hombros y las coloco gentilmente en sus mejillas mientras veía como sonreía dejando ver una "sonrisa colgate" que le dejaba deslumbrado.

Era la mejor persona que conocía. Su Andrea.

Y el era su Ignacio.

Eran la mejor amistad.

-"Ok... respóndeme una cosa" decia Andrea mientras ella agarraba sus manos con las suyas y las bajaba a la altura de su cintura mientras las mantenia asi. Sinceramente no era tan cariñosa con nadie que no fuera Ignacio, le tenia mucha confianza y asi lo queria.

-"Vale, de que trata"

-" . . ."

-" Habla, pues"

-" Yo te gusto?"

El tiempo se detuvo, la rígida posición de Ignacio cerca del casillero que acababa de cerrar se aflojo, su corazón palpito un poco más rápido, su dedos temblaban un poco pero lograba contenerlos, las comisuras de sus labios se abrieron indicando que estaba a punto de responder cuando . . .

"EHHHH EHHHH" Grito Maxwell junto con su hermano y Juan Carlos y Jan. Irrumpiendo en la escena con un par de botellas de Pepsi, viendo que estaban haciendo ellos dos.

"Ahh, qlq chicos" Dijo Ignacio, mientras hizo un ademan de que le dieran un sorbo de pepsi. Roger le lanzo la botella e Ignacio la atrapo tomando un poco mientras ellos se acercaban por ese estrecho pasillo y se sentaban en los bancos.

" Que hacen, parejita, iban a zampar aquí ya tan rápido ? Que descaro ah?" Pregunto Maxwell siendo interrumpido por un golpecito de Andrea en su hombro mientras los demás reían de su ocurrencia

"Ya parale, nos exhibiste ps" dijo Andrea sonriendo y con sano sarcasmo.

"Ay pero te picaste ? Calma a tu novia Igna, por favor" Decia Jan mientras soltaban una carcajada. Ignacio se lo tomo de buen humor y le dijo "Si aja, ya sabes Andrea, cálmate amor" a lo que ella le respondió " Seguro amor" riéndose y dándole un beso en la frente y abrazándola, en eso apareció Dario con su cámara gritando "DIGAN AMOOR"

Y un flash resplandeció el pasillo. En ese momento el cual quedo captado en la camara de Dario, estaban todos riendose e Ignacio le lanzo la botella de Pepsi vacia a Dario diciendole "Que ladilla tu JAJAJAJA" dando un buen momento dentro de las memorias de Ignacio. Esta era su otra familia, su casa.

La gente que mas amaba.

Ignacio se despidió de todos, abrazo a Andrea y le dijo que se cuidara, consiguiendo de parte de ella un "Por ti ? Siempre". Agarro su bolso y se fue a casa mientras tenia en sus audífonos sonando "Juegos de Seducción" de Soda Stereo, sin duda alguna para el, un clásico. Iba caminando a su casa observando el mismo paisaje de siempre, las calles con carros alumbrando el paisaje urbano de siempre, mientras recorría tranquilamente las calles entrando a su urbanización, doblando al primer cruce a la izquierda mientras llegaba a su edificio de 13 pisos del cual vivía en el 3. Era un edificio verde, con un patio en frente y una reja de tamaño medio, paso por el patio y tomo el ascensor, cuando llego a su casa, agarro sus llaves y abrió la puerta susurrando "hogar dulce hogar"

Otro día completado.

Prendió la televisión en su cuarto mientras bebía una Coca-Cola fría, hasta que paso por las noticias nacionales y comía un sándwich que había hecho rápidamente de cena.

"En otras noticias, el movimiento político de tendencias izquierdistas "Proletariado Nacional" hizo una manifestación cerca del palacio presidencial de Miraflores, donde 95 policías resultaron heridos, mientras que no hubo heridos reportados en el lado de los protestantes el movimiento declaro que este acto fue un acto para "iniciar la llama de la revolución" . Según testigos, el procedimiento policial para contener la manifestación fue pacifico, indicando que la ola desatada en las calles de Caracas fuera provocada por los manifestantes, esto podría ser el inicio de una escalada de violencia en la nación más prospera de Latinoamérica, y la 4ta más prospera del mundo, esto fue Noticias El Observador"

" **Ashh... comunistas, como sea, espero que no pase nada malo** **"** Pensaba angustiado Ignacio, quien reviso su reloj y exclamo con un típico "Rayos" lo tarde que era, apago todo, se cepillo los dientes y se fue a dormir

Otro día perfecto .

De no ser por lo que Andrea le pregunto, suerte que Maxwell apareció en el momento completo e idóneo para escapar de allí. Se quedo pensando sobre eso un buen rato en la cama mientras miraba al techo. **"Porque pregunto eso ? A que se refería?"** era lo único que le pasaba en la cabeza, le daba igual en este punto.

Antes de caer dormido oyó el zumbido de su celular. Lo desbloqueo y vio la pantalla de inicio. Era una notificación de Whatsapp:

 _ **Dario**_ : **_Foto._**

 ** _Ignacio: Buena hora pa mandar mensajes loko_**

 ** _Dario_** _ **: Solo ábrelo. Buenas noches matón 3**_

 _ **Ignacio: Lol ok ? buenas noches "Pullitzer", te veo mañana 3**_

Le llamaba "Pullitzer" por su afición a la fotografía, decidió descargar la imagen y cuando lo vio solo pudo elevar una leve sonrisa:

Era una foto Blanco y Negro recién revelada sostenida por una mano con guantes de látex. En ella habían dos personas abrazándose y alegres sonriendo hacia abajo, el hombre era mas alto que la mujer y su mejilla derecha le chocaba con su frente, mientras que la chica le devolvía el abrazo sonriendo como si fueran 2 enamorados bajo la tenue luz de un pasillo lleno de casilleros.

Eran El y Andrea.

Ignacio abrio la conversacion con Andrea y le envio la foto

 _ **Ignacio: Foto.**_

 ** _Andrea: Holaaaa, y esa fotoo ?_**

 ** _Ignacio: Miralaa JAJAJAJAJAJ_**

 ** _Andrea: JAJAJA voyyy_**

 ** _Andrea: ..._**

 ** _Andrea: Ya la vi._**

 ** _Andrea: Te amito, sabes ?_**

 ** _Ignacio: Yo se. Y más._**

 ** _Andrea: 3_**

 ** _Ignacio: 3_**

Ignacio apago el celular y decidió ir a dormir.

 **"De verdad que la amo." Fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de caer rendido en el sueño.**

 **Alcabala de la Policía Metropolitana de La Candelaria. Caracas**

 **10 de Enero de 2017. 2:00 AM**

El sereno que le calaba a los huesos era fuerte, por algo llevaba su abrigo con el típico uniforme de la PM que llevaba, con el logo de la PM incrustado en el hombre izquierdo de su traje azul que era algo normal para él, un simple hombre de lo que eran los antiguos barrios de Caracas, a lo que es ahora una de las tantas urbanizaciones de clase media que abarca Caracas, se sentía aburrido de la soledad y la oscuridad de las calles en ese momento, donde recuerda la de veces que entraba en los barrios ahora inexistentes de Caracas en una Toyota "Machito" y ahora se encargaba de vigilar ese lugar y a veces asistir emergencias en un Toyota Corolla, uno de los tantos vehículos de los que disponía la Policía Metropolitana de Caracas, o como se le dice normalmente, la PM, una institución que afronto momentos desastrosos en sus principios, desde corrupción, policías que masacraban y reprimían, hasta huelgas de policías por lo dura que eran sus condiciones laborales, que ahora todo eso son simples recuerdos en el presente de una institución que es prospera y considerada una de las mejores Policías de Latinoamérica, entrenados hasta por Scotland Yard, estos hombres están entrenados para situaciones difíciles en cualquier momento

O eso es para lo que los entrenaron.

Ahora él, Ceferino Aristimuño, un simple Oficial Sargento de la Dirección de Orden Publico , estaba en aquella Alcabala de concreto con ventanillas, tenia forma de domo pequeño que la hacía tener una vista curiosa, de no ser por las inscripciones que decían "POLICIA METROPOLITANA" y los oficiales que se encontraban adentro.

Ceferino estaba encendiendo un cigarrillo, en la puerta de la alcabala mientras el resto de los oficiales de su unidad se encontraban adentro, hablando entre si y pasando la noche en medio de la noche que hacia silenciosa la voz de aquellos 6 hombres que se encontraban adentro, dentro de los cuales se encontraba un simple novato de 19 años que recién ingresaba al cuerpo

"Eh novato, dime de dónde eres"

"De La Lagunita, Señor"

"Bien bello pues, tenemos a una fresita"

"Déjenlo quieto, es policía como todos nosotros"

"Entendido Sargento"

El odiaba que trataran a los novatos como asco, el también fue uno después de todo.

Mientras estaba fumando su cigarro, vio una luz que le empezó a desconcertar por la velocidad a la que se acercaba, como rayos podía haber una luz en medio de la calle tan desolada como esa ?

La terrible respuesta la sabría pronto.

La luz que estaría viendo se convertiría pronto en una silueta de una motocicleta, esa motocicleta estaría convirtiéndose en dos motos con dos tripulantes, ambos en ropas negras y con el parrillero con la cara tapada, esto se convertía en una situación de peligro para él y su unidad, intento sacar su pistola Zamorana, basada en la CZ G-2000

Fue muy tarde.

Su pecho se sintió terrible, como si el Mjolnir viniera desde China para clavar con toda su fuerza un clavo en el, cayó al suelo con el agonizante dolor aun presente mientras observaba como los dos parrilleros disparaban con unas UZI´s mientras apuntaban en dirección a la alcabala

Pasaron los segundos rápidamente mientras Ceferino sigue en el suelo, mientras oye los tiros, se revisa el pecho en busca de agujeros, y no encuentra ninguno, un problema menos

Los asaltantes se fueron, y Ceferino logro levantarse del suelo con la pistola aun en mano, volteo para los lados, no había nadie, decidió entrar a la alcabala para revisar, encontrándose una escena lamentable, los 5 cadáveres de sus compañeros quedaban regados por la alcabala, excepto uno, que estaba retorciéndose en la pared . . .

"Tranquilo novato !"

"Ahhhh . . . Me duele señor!"

"No importa, dime tu nombre"

"S . . .Sa . . . Samuel . "

"Ok, resiste... te dio en el chaleco, pero te dolerá, aguanta aqui" Y lo dejo con una venda para que apretara

En el momento en que dejo a Samuel para revisar la radio, logro comunicarse con las demás estaciones y el Cuartel General, resulta que este ataque no era el primero: Sabana Grande, Chacao, Altamira, Las Mercedes, Los Palos Grandes, 23 de Enero, todos los puestos de policias importantes de Caracas estaban bajo ataque, lo único que podía ver desde la ventanita de aquella pequeña estación era el humo del fuego de todos esos lugares

Lo único que logro pensar Ceferino en medio de esa marea de confusión fue : **"Ojala las cosas no sean como antes"**

Ya había visto muchas cosas cuando este país estaba en su punto de convulsion.

No queria volver a verlas de nuevo.

 **Academia de Chicas Ooarai**

 **10 de Enero de 2017. 11:20 AM**

" _Chicas, por favor, presten atención, tengo un anuncio que dar "_

Las 6 muchachas se encontraban en los garajes de los tanques de Oarai, siendo reunidas específicamente por Anzu. estaban reunidas por un tema "secreto" del cual no podían saber las demás

Hoshino _: "Porque nos reunes en el garaje, Anzu?"_

Anzu _: "Ya verán . . . Cuando lleguemos a Okinawa . . . todas vendrán conmigo . "_

Saori: _"Que ?. . . yo quería salir con unos buenos chicooos "_

Anzu _:" Saunders y la Simon Bolivar van a tener una partida amistosa"_

Miho _: "Y quieres que los analicemos, verdad"_

Momo: _"Correcto."_

Saori _: "Ok . . . Con tal de ver chicos"_

Hana _: "Ahhh, no cambias , eh, Saori ?_

 _ **Weno chicos aquí fue todo, lo siento por la espera, solo estuve ocupado, cosas Venezolanas, estoy en vacas así que no se preocupen porque hay Darth pa ratooooo, ok ya , espero les haya gustado y dejen su review**_


End file.
